The Curious Case Of Connor Anderson
by areo 97
Summary: At the scene of a crime Connor is infected with an unknown virus that causes him to mentally reverse in age. Rated T for language Father/Son relationship.
1. Accidental Virus

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Detroit Become Human_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Accidental Virus**

It was a boring day of police work, Connor set at his desk opposite of his Lieutenant partner Hank Anderson, they had been filing paperwork of past cases for 2 hours and 35 minutes. Hank stretched his back up until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Agh, fuckin paperwork, should have called in sick today" He complained. Connors LED flashed yellow, "Hank I just received a report of an attempted robbery, confirmed android suspect on scene" Hank stood up and grabbed his jacket, "Let's go kid"

Hank pulled into an underground parking lot, "This the place?" he asked Connor, "It was the address in the report, a woman called the police after she discovered her apartment door had been forced open, she claims she saw an android but never entered the apartment."

"Odd that an android would rob someone" Hank thought aloud

"They might be experiencing deviancy late and not understand what is happening" Connor concluded as he got out of the car. Hank followed suit and they headed towards the elevator.

"What floor?" Hank asked

"147" Connor replied, Hank whistled as he punched the numbers into the elevator keypad "Pretty fuckin high"

Connor pulled out his familiar coin and began running it masterfully around his fingers "Yes, pretty high indeed" he said absentmindedly flicking the coin into his left hand and then his right.

"Do have to play with that thing every time we're in an elevator?" Hank remarked

Connor twirled the coin on his pointer finger like a basketball, "It helps me focus".

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Hank and Connor stepped out onto the floor. Expensive looking artworks hung on the walls, the floor was solid wood oak, the wall paint was a rich cream beige. Spotting the damaged door Hank motioned for Connor to get behind him, drawing his gun the skilled Lieutenant stalked forward, eyes concentrating on the door.

He kicked the door open the rest of the way "DETROIT POLICE" Hank scanned the room, a giant flat screen tv hung on the wall, art paintings were hung on almost every part of the wall. The apartment was torn apart, couch cushions were all over the floor, the paintings were crooked. The kitchen had every cupboard and drawer open, forks and knives littered the floor.

Whilst Hank was looking around the kitchen Connor entered the bedroom. He was impressed by the king sized canopy bed, it looked soft and Hanks couch was old, not that Connor would ever complain, he appreciated that Hank had took him in.

The bedroom had also been torn apart, jewelry boxes had been searched through, the boxes flung across the floor, rings and necklaces haphazardly scattered the floor, it seemed nothing of monetarily value had been taken. Connor started for the closet door when it flung open and hit him in the face.

"ACK" he shouted out in pain, he turned to see someone standing before him, Connor did a quick scan, he was a CX100 model. "Detroit Police, you are under arrest" Connor stated.

"Where's my truck" the android asked in a high-pitched voice, "W-what?" Connor stuttered confusion crossed his face.

"My truck I want it! You have it, give it!" the android launched at Connor tackling him to the ground, "I don't have a truck, I don't even have a car" Connor explained, wrestling with the android.

"That's enough!" Hank shouted entering the room, gun pointed at the accused robber, the android looked up at Hank and then back at Connor. He began to get up off of Connor but at the last second, he peeled back his artificial skin leaving the cold plastic white hand and grabbed Connors face.

Connors vision flashed with warning errors

 **VIRUSVIRUSVIRUSVIRUS**

 **CRITICAL DAMAGE!$% !**

Hank knocked the android on the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him over Hank handcuffed him.

Hank turned back towards his android partner, "You okay Connor? That was pretty fucked up"

Connor wasn't able to move, he didn't understand what the android had done to him,

 **IMMINENT SHUTDOWN 1 MINUTE 34 SECONDS**

 **REBOOT NEEDED**

"Hank" Connor called out, he was still laying on his back on the floor, Hank rushed over "What did that fuckin thing do to you!" he shouted as he tried to help Connor sit up.

"Gave me a virus"

"Shit" Hank groaned

"It's taking over my system I'm going into emergency shut down in one minute, I need a technician right away" Connor pleaded

"Hold on, you're just gonna shut off?, cuz that prick touched you with his hand "

 **14 SECONDS**

"Tell them it's a virus" Connor repeated, he looked up at Hank "Hank, I'm scared" Connor felt Hank squeeze his shoulder before he was forced into darkness.

* * *

Hank had been sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chair for 3 hours, after calling Chris to the scene and letting him take the unconscious android away Hank had carried Connor back to his car, seeing his LED a constant red had sent Hank into a panic, he quickly laid Connor down in the backseat and sped to the nearest android hospital.

The staff were quick to get Connor onto a gurney and out of Hanks arms, Hank had explained to the nurse what happened and how Connor had said it was a virus. They wheeled him down the hallway while Hank stood nervously watching, a perfect copy of what Hank had done only 3 years prior.

A nurse came out to the waiting room, "Are you Mr. Anderson?" she asked. "Please just call me Hank" he asked. The nurse smiled "Well Hank, Connor was right when he said he had a virus, follow me" she started to walk down the hallway, hank followed.

"Is he okay?"

the nurses smile wavered "He is going to make a full recovery, but there has been a set back of sorts"

Hank felt sick "What kind of set back?"

They entered the room, Hank saw Connor laying on the gurney, his eyes were closed, his LED had returned to blue, Hank took that as a good sign.

"The virus was designed to attack the core coding of androids age programming"

Hank blinked "I-I don't understand all that, he is okay right?"

The nurse smiled again "Yes, sorry I forget some people don't understand the inner workings of an android. Basically, the virus is designed to reverse an androids age of programming. We managed to remove it from Connors system, but we believe he'll have lingering side effects for a day or two"

Hank looked at Connor "So when he wakes up, he's gonna be young?"

"Connor is designed to look, act, and sound like a 27-year-old adult male. We believe the virus may cause him to act like a 7-year-old child"

"He what? Holy shit" Hank began to run a hand through his mop of grey hair.

The nurse began again "All his memories will be intact, he just may not be able to understand them fully, bet he'll know who you are, etc"

Hank looked around bewildered as if this was some elaborate prank and Connor was gonna sit up and yell 'Gotcha'.

The nurse noticing his distress spoke again, , "His healing processor should handle it, I understand it may be odd to deal with this. Connor can always stay here while you-"

Hank cut her off, he thought of how Cole would feel if he woke up in a strange hospital and found his dad had left him there.

"No, it's okay. I'm taking him home with me, it's just, sort of a lot to take in" Hank explained.

"I understand" the nurse said. "He's okay to be discharged, it may take him another hour or so to wake up"

She helped Hank position Connor into a wheelchair, so Hank could wheel him out instead of carrying him, Hank thanked the nurse as he turned and headed down the hall way to his car

* * *

Placing Connor down on the couch Hank grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, Sumo padded up to Connor and licked his face, he whined when Connor didn't give a response. Hank scratched him between the ears "It's okay Sumo, he'll wake up soon"

As if on cue Connor slowly opened his eyes, he blinked and slowly looked around.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feelin?" Hank asked

"Tired" Connor answered, his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"Well if you want to go back to sleep go ahead"

Connor sat up and then slowly began to slide off the couch. Once on the floor he leaned onto Sumo, placing his head in the thick of the St. Bernards fur. Sumo turned his head and licked Connors cheek, which made the android giggle.

"Connor, I meant go back to sleep on the couch"

"I wanna sleep on Sumo, he's a soft doggy"

Hank looked around awkwardly, _this was definitely gonna be a weird fuckin 48 hours_ he thought as he placed the blanket over Connor and Sumo.

* * *

A/N

This fic may have 3 chapters, it's definitely gonna have a second chapter. I just get writers block way too easily. Sorry this chapter was so short!

I keep seeing comics drawn of baby Connor and it inspired this story

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review if you want 😊


	2. Maybe

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Detroit Become Human_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Maybe**

Hank had taken advantage of having Connor asleep on the couch and had ordered a pizza, with the virus Hank assumed Connor wouldn't mention the unhealthy eating habits that the android constantly warned him about.

Hank took a bite of a greasy pizza slice and looked over at the sleeping android. Usually while Connor was in rest mode he laid perfectly still, back straight, hands on his lap, but this time he was on his side, his arms splayed different ways. Hank knew he had laid Connor down on his back on the couch, Sumo had gotten up to get a drink and left Connor on the floor, Hank didn't want him to sleep on the floor so he had picked him up and put him on the couch,

' _I guess being 7 is really loosening him up'_ he thought.

The way Connor was laying his LED was blocked from Hanks view, he looked just like a human. Hank didn't understand why Connor had kept the LED but never pushed him on the subject.

Connor groaned bringing Hank out of his thoughts. Connor sat up and slowly looked around, he blinked a couple times. Hank was nervous, the nurse had told him as he was writing papers for Connors discharge that because Connor would remember everything he may remember them as being distorted as his now 7-year-old mindset wouldn't fully understand certain things.

"Hank?" he asked,

"Yeah?"

"Are you my dad?" Hank almost choked on his pizza, ' _That was fuckin frank_ ' he thought, he looked at Connor, who had a curious but eager face.

"Um.." Hank started, but as he saw Connors face fall he changed his direction "Yeah, yeah Connor I am your dad"

The androids face lit up, he jumped from the couch and practically into Hanks lap on the adjacent recliner

"Dad can we go play? Pleasepleaseplease" Connor begged

Hank grimaced as Connors weight dug into his bad hip, his first reaction was to push Connor off him, but he held himself back. _'Right now he's only 7, he's only 7, he's only 7'_

"What did you want to play?"

Connor scanned his databases finding nothing as he was not programmed to have knowledge of kids games, he found multiple memories of chasing other people with Hank "Cops and robbers"

"Jeez Connor, I'm a little too old to be running around like that" Hank said

"But we've played it before!" Connor reminded him.

Hank scratched the back oh his head "We did?" ' _Must be his altered memories'_ Hank thought, "How about we go walk Sumo instead"

"Okay!" Connor shot up from the couch and almost tripped over his own feet running to the door. Hank whistled for Sumo and walked over to the front door, he slipped on his winter coat and clipped Sumo on the leash, he was about to hand it to Connor but thought better of it.

Sumo led them out the door and into the cold snowy streets of Detroit, the salt on the sidewalks crunched under their feet as they started to walkdown the block.

Hank was lost in thought about the criminal case they had been working on when Connor slipped his hand into Hanks. Hank had a knee-jerk reaction "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked annoyed ripping his hand away, he had walked a couple more feet when he noticed Connor hadn't followed.

He turned around to find Connor staring at the sidewalk wiping at his eyes

"Connor?"

"I'm sorry- _sniff_ -I wanted- _sniff_ -to hold- _sniff_ -your hand- _sniff_ " Connor sniffled trying not to cry, his LED turning a bright yellow.

Hank felt like the worlds biggest asshole, _'He's fuckin 7 right now, jesus christ Hank what is wrong with you_ ' he thought to himself. He walked back to Connor and put a hand on his shoulder

"Hey, shh it's okay Connor, I'm just being a mean old grumpy pants aren't I?" Hank spoke softly. Connor nodded still looking at the ground, He reached out and took Connors hand

"C'mon kiddo, Sumo still needs a good walking"

Connor followed in step staying silent, but then pulled on Hanks hand to show him a flower bush they had walked by. Sumo also enjoyed the flower bush, smelling the leaves and digging a hole. Hank pulled on the leash "Hey Sumo, no! stop that" Connor giggled as Hank tried to pull the 250lb dog out of the flower bush to no avail his LED returning to blue.

Connor tugged on Hanks hand "Let me try", Hank stopped pulling on the leash and stepped out of the way, "C'mon Sumo lets go home and get a treat" at the mention of treat Sumo ripped around from the bush, his tongue hanging out of mouth, he barked and started to head back towards the house. "Wow, good job Connor" Hank thanked him, Connor beamed.

By the time they got back to the house Hank felt exhausted, usually he'd just go to bed but he was unsure of what mess Connor could get himself into. He gave Sumo a couple treats and patted him on the head before he turned to Connor,

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Hank asked,

"Yeah, okay!" Connor flopped down onto the couch and waited for Hank to pick something. Settling down into the recliner Hank quickly started to flip through the movies, he realized a lot of them weren't exactly 'kid' friendly. Frustrated he searched the first kids movie that popped into his head and put it on, it was an old movie Hank had watched a few times as a kid. A red headed girl goes off to live with a millionaire or something, He couldn't remember the exact plot, it was only 20 minutes into the movie when Hank dozed off.

He woke up at what must have been the ending because soon after the credits were rolling, Hank yawned and stretched.

"Time for bed Connor"

"No" Connor crossed his arms

"Yes Connor, it's time for bed, c'mon" Hank said standing up and helping Connor out of his jacket.

"I don't wanna" Connor pouted beginning to lay down

"Just think the quicker you go to bed the quicker day comes, and then we can play more" Hank bargained, pulling a blanket over Connor

"Well, okay" Connor said shutting his eyes.

Hank tucked the blankets around him, waited a few seconds to make sure Connor had entered his rest mode and then went to bed himself

* * *

Hank woke up to his cell phone blaring, he reached over slapping his nightstand trying to find it, he checked the caller ID 'Fowler'

"Hullo?" hank answered groggily,

"Hank I need you to come down here asap and fill out some paperwork on the assignment you went on with Connor yesterday"

Hank groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Jerry can't it wait? You know Connor isn't up to par right now"

"I know Hank, but since an officer was injured head office needs a report asap, Connor can't fill it out right now but you can"

"Alright, alright, I'll be down in a few minutes" Hank ended the call, he got out of bed and crept down the hallway, it was only 7AM and Hank was hoping Connor was still asleep, he didn't think he could cope with 7-year-old Connor in the precinct, especially if Gavin was there.

Luckily Connor was still asleep on the couch, Hank jotted a quick note, patted Sumo and then left for the precinct.

* * *

This paperwork had taken Hank longer to fill out then he thought, it had already been 20 minutes and he was getting anxious, _'He's okay hank, he was asleep when you left, what is he gonna do burn the house down? He doesn't even eat'_ he thought trying to ease his nerves, it didn't help, and he began to write faster.

* * *

Connor woke up to a note on the coffee table

' _Had to run to work for a quick minute, be back soon –_ _Ha_ _Dad'_

He frowned, he was excited to go play immediately but now he'd have to wait. Connor thought about watching tv, but he wanted to do something else, he got up from the couch and peeked out the living room window, fresh snow had fallen. ' _I could go outside and play in the snow'_ he thought ' _but I should wait for Dad to come home'_ unsure of what to do Connor headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Finally finishing the last of the paperwork Hank dropped it off at Fowlers desk and rushed out of the precinct, he hopped into his car and began the drive home. His favourite band Knights of the Black Death blasting Hank almost didn't hear the firetrucks coming up behind him, pulling over to the side of the road Hank let them pass through, his heart felt like it dropped to his stomach.

Hank sped up a little, following them, they were getting closer and closer to his street, "Please don't turn right, please don't turn right" He chanted, the firetruck made the turn onto Hanks street, and Hank finally noticed the thick black smoke clouds that were rising in the air.

"Connor!"

* * *

A/N I've had the 1980's Annie soundtrack stuck in my head for the past couple days so I had to throw it in there. Also the chapter name is just literally my favourite song from Annie because I'm terrible at titling things.

Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter 😊 leave a review if you want! Saying what your favorite musical is, id love to find more to watch.


	3. Snow

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBH_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: SNOW**

* * *

Hank turned onto his street, the thick black smoke had attracted curious neighbors and pedestrians alike. The street was crowded with emergency vehicles and people. Hank pulled over on the side of the road and tore out of the car, he ran down the sidewalk towards his house,

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease"

He chanted under his breath.

Hank hadn't prayed to a any kind of god in 3 years but he found he was saying a silent prayer now as he squeezed himself through the crowd trying to get to the house.

He finally got close enough to get a good look

The firefighters were still spraying the charred burning right side of the house, the smoke was thick throughout, a foggy grey pushing against the front window, bushes that were growing along the siding were now nothing but ash.

Hank let out a slow breath, it wasn't his house, it wasn't his house it wasn't his house. It was the neighbors house.

Hank felt like laughing in relief, Connor was okay, He was probably still asleep.

Hank began to weave himself through the crowd to get to his house. The chatter of the people like background noise

"Such a shame"

"I wonder what caused the fire"

"Bet someone left the stove on"

Hank shook his head, people were so quick to judge, that had never changed in the years of being a police officer, everyone loved to tell stories.

He was at the front of the crowd now, trying to dodge away from the people who were recording this shit on their cellphones.

A woman who must have seen how the fire started was talking out loud to anyone who would listen

"I saw it, it was two hoodlums probably playing hooky. They had a lighter and an aerosol can, they were spraying everything. A trash can, the bushes. Then someone came over to stop them, I think it was one of them androids"

Hank stopped in his tracks

"It had that blinky thing, I swear. I was coming over to stop them too but the android beat me to it. Then do you know what those brat kids did?"

The ones who were listening seemed to ask "what?" In unison

"They set the poor thing on fire! Just aimed the can right at the stomach and sprayed fire"

Hank spoke up "what did the android look like?"

The woman seemed proud that people were asking her questions, she was high on all the attention

"He looked male to me, dark hair, average height etc"

Hank felt sick, the stale doughnut he had grabbed from the precinct bubbled in his stomach.

" _Connor you didn't_ " he thought, hank broke into run.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion

He couldn't get to the door fast enough; an android ambulance turned the lights on and began driving back towards the city.

Hank watched it as he tried to get his key into the door, finally the lock clicked. He ran in, heading to the couch. The blanket That he had laid over Connor was crumpled on the floor, Connor wasn't there.

"Connor?!" Hank yelled out, no answer.

Sumo whined from his spot on the floor

Hank picked the blanket off the floor,

"Connor!" He yelled louder again

No answer.

Hank ran a hand through his hair

 _No no no no no, this wasn't fuckin happening, he couldn't lose another son, not again. Not when it was his fault_.

Hank took a step forward towards the hall, his legs shaking.

He thought of Connor, curious as always but even more so as a 7 year old going outside and wondering why people were setting things on fire only to be set on fire himself.

Hank couldn't breathe, he felt his Breakfast rise to the back of his throat. He ran into the bathroom puking into the toilet, wiping his mouth he stood up and went over to the sink to wash his hands.

The sticky notes hank had placed around the mirror seemed to glare back at him.

" _Smile_ "

" _You're not grumpy_ "

" _Worlds Best Lieutenant_ " that one was new, he looked closer, it was Connors handwriting.

Hank felt sick again, he walked out of the bathroom for the second time in his life he was ready to give up.

He stared at his bedroom door, not knowing what to do, he gazed at the floor and then looked towards Coles door, Hank hadn't gone in in 3 years, it was too hard. But the door was slightly ajar.

Hank stepped forward, he knew that door was closed this morning. he pushed it open slowly, "Connor?"

The room hadn't been touched in almost 3 years, dust lingered on the shelves, the old TV that hank had dragged home one day was completely covered in dust. The bed had been made, it was the one thing hank had been able to do. A therapist had suggested boxing up the items and putting them in storage but Hank didn't have the heart.

And in the midst of the room was Connor, sprawled out on his stomach playing with some old wooden trains.

"Connor!" Hank repeated, connor turned, sat up and smiled when he saw Hank,

"Hank you're home! You were hiding all these cool toys from me, unfair" Connor whined crossing his arms.

Hank felt relief wash over him, he sunk to his knees and pulled Connor into a tight hug. Tears pricked the back of his eyes,

' _Thankyouthankyouthankyou_ ' he thought

"Hank?" Connor mumbled against Hanks chest, Hank blinked back the tears, and let go of Connor, he looked around the room at Coles toys, his favorite dragon plush, the alphabet blocks, the massive train set Connor was playing with.

"You think wooden trains are cool?" Hank asked smiling.

Connor turned and sent one speeding down the track. "Yeah! Trains are awesome"

Hank stood up and walked over to the closet, he dug out a plastic bin and brought it back over to Connor.

"There's more tracks in here" Hank pointed out, he began pulling out wooden tracks and attaching it to the one Connor had set up.

* * *

Connor and Hank sat like that for what seemed like hours, playing with wooden trains

Hank had grown bored of the trains and grabbed one of Coles old DVDs. He told Connor they were gonna watch a movie about trains now and he was happy to oblige.

Connor was now sitting on the couch laying with Sumo and Hank was in his favorite arm chair.

The familiar theme song began to play, Hank had watched this multiple times with Cole, it was an old show but it kept Connors attention.

It however did not keep Hanks attention and he drifted off

He was awoken by a pillow slap to the face

"Wake up Hank!" Connor hit him with the pillow again

Hank caught the edge of the pillow, pulled it out of Connors hands and hit the android with it.

"I'm up I'm up geesh" he said laughing,

"I'm borrreeedd" Connor complained, "I want to go outside"

Hank scratched his beard in thought, he looked out the front window, the firetrucks had all gone, but now police were on scene. Probably investigating if an android was burned.

He looked back at Connor who was giving him ultimate puppy dog eyes

Hank couldn't say no to that.

"Let's play with Sumo out in the backyard" He suggested.

After putting on a winter coat and wrapping an old scarf around Connor in case he got cold and wasn't paying attention they were in the backyard, Sumo digging a hole in the snow. Hank looked over towards the burnt house, his fence was high enough you couldn't see the people on the otherside but you could still see the smoke rising.

Hank was lost in thought when a snowball hit him on the shoulder, he turned to find Connor giggling into his scarf.

You little shit" hank muttered, reaching down to make a snowball himself. Hank didn't like to brag but he had pitched softball for his team in high school on top of being trained in shooting, he had a pretty goddamn good aim.

His snowball hit Connor in the chest, his mouth opened in a silent 'o' before he sprung into action and began making multiple snowballs. Hank ducked behind a tree and began doing the same,

"You're never gonna win Connor!" Hank shouted as he threw a snowball towards Connors back. Connor turned and threw three more back, Hank Dodging out of the way. Hank rapidly threw 4 more hitting Connors leg, he yelped in joy. Connor squinted his eyes, concentrated on the one snowball he had in his hand and biffed it at Hank, who was too slow. Snow exploded on impact raining down into his jacket.

Sumo began to chase after the snowballs, causing Connor to laugh. He stopped throwing them at Hank and began just throwing them for Sumo to chase. Connor started to run after Sumo but tripped on the garden hose hank hadn't bothered to put away, he went sprawling face first into the snow. He pushed himself halfway up off the ground, snow covering his hair.

Hank had his hands on his knees, he was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Sumo bounded over to Connor and wagged his tail sending more snow onto the androids already covered body, Hank laughed even louder, walking over to Connor and lending a hand to help him stand up.

"You okay kid?"

Connor grinned, "snow is really fun" he stated.

Hank shivered, the snow balls that had been melting down in his jacket weren't a great feeling.

"That it is" Hank agreed, "I need a hot shower, I'm freezing" he whistled for Sumo and started heading towards the back door.

"No, we can't go inside yet! " Connor argued

Hank shivered again "I'm sorry Connor but I need to get out of these wet clothes, I don't want to get sick" at the mention of getting sick Connor hurriedly followed Hank inside.

"I don't want you to get sick Hank" Connor said quietly, Hank took his jacket off and hung it on the hook. "I won't, as soon as I hop in the shower I'll be good as new, then we can find something else to do"

Connor nodded

Hank set off to his bedroom, pulling out a pair of clothes to change into. He told Connor not to get into too much trouble and headed into the shower.

The hot water poured over him, he scrubbed at his hair. Enjoying the warmth entering his bones, today been too fuckin stressful, Hank rinsed the shampoo from his hair, he began to hum to an old tune

 _There's a voice that keeps on calling me  
Down the road is where I always be_

Hank figured if Connors virus was still here tomorrow he'd have to take him to the station, there was no way in hell he'd be leaving him home alone again.

Rinsing off all the soap Hank shut the water off and began to towel off

"Now how can I get Gavin to not be a goddamn prick?"

He muttered changing into the clothes he had taken in with him

Hank walked into the hallway, stopping before the kitchen.

He was about to walk in and grab a glass of water when he noticed the shards of glass that were littering the floor.

"Shit" Hank opened the hallway closet and dug out a broom. He started sweeping the glass up, the cupboard doors that held the glasses were swung open, it looked like multiple glasses had fallen out and onto the floor, shattering.

"Connor?" Hank called out, no answer

 _Strange_ He thought. He bent down to sweep the shards of glass into the dustpan and locked eyes with Connor who was crouched down and hiding

"Connor, what are you doing down there, playing hide and seek?"

The android turned his head to avoid Hanks gaze, the harsh red light of his LED glared back at Hank.

Hank left the dustpan on the floor, "Connor what's wrong?" He moved closer. Connors LED began flashing rapidly

"I'msorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry" Connor mumbled, his eyes squeezed shut.

Hank put a hand in Connors shoulder

"Hey, its' okay" he said softly.

Connor looked up at Hank, "it was an accident, I'm sorry I broke the glasses"

Hank looked back at the cupboard

"It's okay, accidents happen Connor"

"Don't put me in the box Hank" Connor pleaded

Hank burrowed his eyebrows in confusion

"Box?"

"I didn't follow your rule, but it was an accident"

"My rule?" Hank asked confused

"Stay out of trouble, please Hank"

Connor began to cry

"Connor, I -I don't understand, what box? I don't have a box. Y'know what it doesn't matter you're not going in the box okay, you're fine it's alright"

"Are the mean people gonna take me away to the box?"

Connor asked, voice trembling.

"No, no son no ones coming in to get you, I promise. Shh it's okay"

Hank rubbed Connors back

"You promise?" Connor asked in a small voice

"Of course I promise"

Connor leaned into Hank,

"It's okay, no ones coming to get you"

Connor sniffled into Hanks shirt, his LED slowly transitioning to yellow. they sat like that for a few moments in silence, Hank comforting Connor in the best ways he knew how.

"C-can we watch the train movie again?"

Connor asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Of course" Hank carried Connor from the kitchen floor into the living room, careful to step over the dustpan.

He wrapped Connors blanket around him. making sure he was okay before he turned towards the DVD player and hit play.

They re-watched it 3 more times, halfway through the second re-watch Hank noticed Connors LED returned to blue.

As Connor sat enthralled in the train world Hanks mind wandered.

 _What was the box, was it a bad dream Connor had had? The nurse had said his memories were all intact. The bad people,_ Hank had conclusion _, cyberlife. Did they shove corner in a box? That didn't make sense._ he'd just have to wait until Connor was back to normal.

Hank let Sumo out for a pee before bed. Going back into the kitchen Hank finished cleaning the broken glass, he fed Sumo grabbed something to eat for himself and returned to the living room.

"C'mon Con, time for bed"

"Okay" Connor sighed, scooting and laying down on the couch.

Hank tucked Connor in, he turned to leave when Connor reached out and grabbed Hanks wrist

"You promise there won't be a box?"

Hank turned to look down at Connor, His LED had transitioned back to yellow, and he looked scared.

If the place wasn't already abandoned Hank might have begun hunting down the cyber life bastards as soon as Connor was asleep.

"No box Con, I promise"

Connor nodded, and then drifted into rest mode. Hank stayed there for a moment, waiting to make sure Connor was okay, before going to bed himself.

* * *

Hank woke up early again, after making something to eat, Hank returned to the living room to check on Connor. Who was still in rest mode on the couch. Hank pulled out the train DVD, incase Connor was still upset, it seemed to be a good coping mechanism for him.

Connor flicked open his eyes,

"Mornin Hank" Connor greeted him as he sat up

"Morning Connor, do you wanna watch a movie?" Hank asked handing the DVD to him.

Connor took it, flipped it over and read the back.

"Isn't this intended for children?" Connor asked confused,

"So, you're back to normal huh?"

"I don't understand Hank?"

"You've been out of commission for almost two days, you got an age reverse virus, remember anything?"

Connor scanned his memory databases,

"Yes, the-" Connor stood up in alarm "Oh Hank I am so sorry! I didn't ever mean to go into Cole's room and I-"

Hank waved him off,

"Ahh don't worry about it kid, about time someones gotten use out of it" Connor sat back down in relief.

Hank eyed him, did he remember the box incident? He didn't want to throw it at him first thing in the morning, but he had to know.

"Connor" Hank began, "last night, you were scared I was going to put you in a box or that the bad people were gonna come put you in a box" .

Connor stayed silent

"Were the bad people cyberlife? Did they put you somewhere at night?"

Connor shifted uncomfortably

"I had a small room in the cyberlife tower, I didn't have to recharge, so they left me alone usually"

Connor stared at the floor, refusing to meet Hanks gaze

"However, when I became partnered with you they became interested. It happened when I intervened with Gavin and the first deviant. They said they had to run 'important' testing on my system. The testing was in a very small closet, a few wires were attached, and I had to stand there all night in the dark"

Hank balled his hands into fists

"I'm not programmed to be tired, so it never effected my performance. But" Connor subconsciously rubbed his right arm

"It seemed to only happen when I made choices that cyber life didn't agree with, back in the 'box' I went. You told me to stay out of trouble, and I broke that rule. I must have thought I was going back in the box"

Connors LED was slowly circling yellow

Hank looked at Connor, he seemed so lost.

"Connor, why didn't you say anything?"

"I believed they were actually testing me, I realize now it was their sick way of punishment and control"

Connor hung his head in shame.

"Hey kid, it's okay. You didn't know, no shame in that, look how far you've come, you should be proud"

A small smile crossed Connors face.

Hanks phone beeped,

He looked down at it, "Fowler wants us at the precinct in 10"

"Let's get going then" Connor said, brushing off an invisible speck of dirt from his pants. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and began to walk towards the door, Hank followed suit. Before he turned the handle, Connor turned back to Hank

"And Hank?"

"Yeah Son?"

"Thanks for taking care of me"

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N some nice angst and fluff thrown in! I love the idea of Connor in the snow, sledding, having a snowball fight. Sorry I just love snow (Can you tell I'm Canadian?) hope you liked the story 😊


End file.
